In practical utilization of transgenic crops, there is concern that their recombinant genes may spread into the environment as a result of mating between wild-type and native species due to pollen dispersion. For example, crossing between herbicide-resistant transgenic crops and weeds may result in “superweeds”, which acquire herbicide resistance and become irresponsive to pesticides (Dale, P. J. et al., Nat. Biotechnol. 20(6) 2002, 567-574). This problem is considered one of the critical problems that need to be solved for promoting public acceptance of transgenic plants from the standpoint of transgenic plant development and production. One of these strategies is utilization of male sterility, which has many examples (Mariani, C. et al., Nature 347, 1990, 737-741) including methods developed by the present applicant (Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. (JP-A) 2001-145429 (unexamined, published Japanese patent application), JP-A 2001-145430, JP-A 2003-92936, and JP-A 2003-92937). However, it is difficult to apply male sterility methods to self-propagating crops, and there are problems such as inevitable mating by cross-pollination. In recent years, there are studies on methods for preventing the spreading of recombinant genes from pollens into the environment by incorporating recombinant genes into chloroplast genomes, which are thought to propagate only through maternal inheritance and not to be inherited via pollens.